Summer Breezes
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: A mini collection of short stories about Toon Link and Rika Furude. LinkxRika, so don't read if you don't like this pairing. This story really isn't about mush, though... but still.
1. Pity for a Goby

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Nothing much to say here, but I guess I'll try to explain something. You're probably wondering how Toon Link and Rika Furude even met, right? Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I do know that it has something to do with time, like some sort of time mess-up, or something. Anyway, I plan to make each chapter of this story very short, so don't expect long chapters, okay? By the way, Toon and Rika are both fourteen in this story; yeah, I know about Rika living for more than 100 years, but still. They are also an item, just for you to know. Okay, please enjoy! Well, I hope you like it! If you don't, I'm very sorry. I'm also very sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter One – Pity for a Goby)**

It has been months since Rika moved to Outset Island. She has adjusted to the island life quite well. Every day something new and exciting would happen, like going on an adventure for treasure, or flying on the backs of giant dragonflies. Today, Link bought a whole bunch of fishing equipment, and he was ready for hours and hours of fishing action. He walked over to the house that Rika was living in; she didn't live that far away from his Grandmother's house.

She opened the door and saw him standing there with a fishing pole in his hand, smiling as he said, "Hey there, Rika? How's my favorite blue haired friend doing today?"

"Hi, Link. I'm fine, thanks for asking," she retorted with a smile on her face. She noticed the pole in his hand, and then asked him, "You're about to go fishing, right?" His eyes widened when she said that.

"How in the world did you know? You sure are smart."

She could tell by his voice that he was just being silly. "I don't know, just a guess I suppose," laughed the girl.

He then started to shake the fishing pole as he asked her, "You want to come with me? It'd be boring if I fished by myself."

She nodded her head and answered with cheerfulness, "Sure, I would love to!"

"Cool! Meet me at the shore, okay?" After that being stated, he ran off. Rika then ran up the stairs and put on her green sandals, and then ran back down the stairs and then outside, now on her way to meet the green, clad hero of the wind. Her sandals matched the green dress she was wearing.

The purple eyed girl soon met up with the blond. "Oh, you're not taking your boat out to sea this time?" she asked.

He simply shook his head and replied, "Nope. This time, we're doing a little something different. We're fishing by the shore! Who needs a boat, right?" She gazed at his smiling face, trying her best not to complain about anything.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said to him, now sitting down in the sand. Link walked over to her and handed the girl a fishing rod, later sitting down next to her.

"Ready?" asked the boy, his eyes staring at her.

Rika turned her head and faced him, soon replying with that jovial voice of hers, "I sure am, nipah."

"That's what I want to hear!" Link yelled with a wannabe hearty voice, afterwards casting his line out in the water; Rika did the same thing after he did.

Link's little sister Aryll then walked over to them, chewing bubblegum awfully loud. "What are you two idiots up to today, huh?"

"Go away, Aryll, we're busy here," said the older brother, face looking mad.

"Nah, I think I'll stay right here for a while, that is if you don't mind," replied the young girl with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, we mind a great deal, right Rika?"

She shrugged her shoulders and responded with a bored sounding voice, "I really don't care. If she wants to be a brat, let her be a brat."

Aryll then kicked sand at the two and proclaimed, "Don't mind if I do!" Just then, a fellow female islander walked by.

"Hello, you guys," said the woman very nicely.

"Hi," replied both Link and Rika.

The pigtailed, blond girl bowed and happily asserted, "Hello, Miss! You look very lovely today!"

"Oh, thank you, Aryll. You're such a sweet child." The woman then walked away.

"Lovely and smelly," murmured Aryll with a wicked smile on her face. She may have seemed nice to most people, but that was just a front that she always put up, and only Link, Rika and Grandma knew that.

"You're so wrong, little sister," mumbled the swordsman.

"Yep, and I like it!" she shamelessly replied, spitting her gum out into the water.

Then suddenly, Rika started to get a nibble. "Hey, I'm getting something!" she shouted sounding surprised, pulling the rod back and hooking the fish.

Link scooted closer over to her and said, "Oh, awesome! Quick, Rika, reel it in!"

"What does it look like she's doing, you idiot!" Aryll rudely added in.

"It's a monster!" shouted the blue haired girl, struggling to reel it in.

"You can do it, Rika, believe in yourself!" Link yelled, trying to encourage her. Soon enough, she reeled it in, only to find a Hylian Goby on the hook, shaking around and gasping for air. Link looked disappointed, Rika had her left eyebrow raised up, and Aryll was just laughing at her.

"A goby… You had trouble catching a goby? Wow, way to go, loser! I hope you have fun slamming it around," said the warrior's younger sister as she walked away laughing.

Link then gave Rika a serious and dramatic look, soon explaining, "Well, at least you caught it. Besides, it is pretty big for a Hylian Goby. But the sad thing is that you do have to kill it."

"Why?" she asked him, her face looking sad.

"Because that's the rules around here, or at least I heard. People say that the gobies will grow too big and start eating up all the rest of the fish, so we got to kill it."

They then both looked at the fish, and then at each other, and then back at the fish, and then back at each other. "Nah," said the two, smiling at one another. Link then took the fish from off of the hook and threw it back into the sea.

"Let this be our little secret, okay?" said the green eyed swordsman.

"Mii, yeah, let's do that," replied the girl, her eyes closed.

**Yeah, I know that Aryll is OOC, but that's just my version of her. Heck, I'm doing my version of ALL these characters, but sorry if you hate it. I hope someone out there will like this, though ^_^.**


	2. The Giant Hill

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Two – The Giant Hill)**

It was yet again a warm and sunny, summer day. Link and Rika were both jumping on rocks in the middle of some creek. Just so you know, Outset Island is much, much bigger than it was in the video game "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker". The game shrunk the size of just how big this island really is. Now with that being said, let's continue the story, shall we? Anyways, like I said, they both were jumping from rock to rock in the middle of some creek.

They saw these big, black fish that would swim by, and that only made it more interesting whether if they fell in the water or not. "Be careful, Rika, the water looks pretty nasty." Link was very agile with his movements, doing front flips and spinning around as he proceeded through the stream. Rika, on the other hand, was not so nimble. All she wanted to do was get across this creek without falling, but sadly that just couldn't happen.

Soon as the girl started to get the least bit overconfident, she fell over and landed in the water, a loud splash following along with the incident. The water was pretty deep, but only waistline deep. The boy turned around and saw his girlfriend in the water. "Hold on, I'm coming!" he shouted, flipping across rocks and over toward the girl who was in the cold water. He soon made it over to her and held out his hand. "Here, I'll help you up, Rika." She was happy to see her knight come to her rescue.

"Thanks, Link." Soon as he was about to pull her out of the cold liquid, he saw one of those fishes quickly swimming over to her, and it looked like it was going to attack. The warrior pulled out his sword and waited for the fish to get closer; Rika was wondering what he was doing, but when she looked at his face, she knew something bad was going on. The beast then hopped out of the water and tried to bite Rika. Link swung his blade at the creature and cut it in half.

Dark purple gunk flew out of the fish and into the water, quickly turning the liquid around them a darkish, purple color. The young boy then sheathed his blade and pulled the girl from out of the water, and then started to carry her, bridal style. Oh, one more thing, Toon Link is also a bit taller than you may think he is. He is not as short and stubby as he looked in video games that he appeared in, but Rika was still a little taller than him. He continued to carry her across the water.

"Link, I can do it by myself," she said to him, feeling sort of upset because she slipped off the rock.

"Yeah, I know you can, I just don't want to take any chances. I hope I don't fall off myself," he replied to her, trying to sound as happy as he could to cheer her up. A bright grin graced her face when she heard his words. She tightly hung onto him and waited for them to get back on dry land. After about a minute passed, they were back on land. He set her down and started to walk; his soaking, wet friend walking right beside him. As they ventured through this vast field, they both spotted a very large hill. Their inner child spirit was tempting them both to climb up the great peak and slide down.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the golden haired boy, looking at his precious girlfriend.

Rika looked back at him and responded with gladness, "If you're thinking about climbing up that hill and sliding down it, then you bet!"

"All right then, let's head out!" said the warrior as he grabbed onto her hand, both of them laughing happily as they ran over towards the hill. Seconds later, they arrived at hill. They both started to walk up the hill, and the higher they went up, the harder it was to climb. After fourteen minutes of sweating and straining their muscles, they made it to the top. When they looked down, it seemed so far up, much higher than they expected it to be. Rika felt like she was about to have a nosebleed because of the height; she couldn't stand heights.

"It sure is high up, huh?" asked the girl, sounding uneasy about this whole thing.

"Uh, yeah, it sure is," replied her friend, his voice just as uncomfortable. He took his shield from off of his back and set it down on the ground, sitting down on it afterwards. He then pulled out his mirror shield and handed it to her. "Here, you can use this to slide down, but be careful, okay?" She nodded her head and took the shield, setting it down and sitting on top of it, as well. "We go on the count of three." He sounded like he was really ready to do this, but she didn't know whether she was really ready to do this or not.

"Uh, Link?"

"Yes?"

"Say if we get hurt?"

"We'll heal."

It was official; they were really going to go through with this.

"Ready?" Link asked, waiting to get a response. Rika slowly nodded her head and tried her best to gulp down all the fear that she was feeling. "Okay, here we go." Silence then took place for a while, that was until the dreaded countdown commenced. "One… Two… Three!" He then pushed himself down the hill; seconds later his friend doing the same thing. They both hit speeds that reached 127 mph! Their mouths were wide-open and flapping around, saliva flying everywhere.

Link hit a rock and fell over, tumbling down the hill at F-Zero speeds. Rika saw him falling down, and that worried her very much. Soon enough, they started to slow down as the hill was coming to an end. Rika slid down safely while Link fell into a puddle of thick, bad smelling mud. Once she stopped moving, the worried, young girl then ran over towards the messy warrior and asked, "Link, are you okay?"

He stood up and wiped the mud away from his eyes. "I'm okay, Rika, and I'm glad that you are, too. But you know what? I think I'm going to go take a shower now." He then started to walk away; Rika giggling at him.

**That's the end of the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, friends ^_^.**


	3. Aryll's Cookies

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Three – Aryll's Cookies)**

It was a warm Friday night. Rika was over at Link's Grandmother's house, and the time was 9:37 PM. It was nighttime and the sky was clear as it could ever be. What could make this night any better? Some fresh, oven baked cookies, or so they thought. Rika brought over her small, battery powered TV since Link had no television set; it had no cable, though.

"So, what's this show called again?" asked the warrior.

"Uh, I actually don't know, but I do see it come on sometimes," Rika said back to him, lightly hitting the small box because it was fuzzing up. The girl then looked at her friend and asked him, "Link, isn't your grandma going to make us cookies again?" She looked so happy, and he'd hate to disappoint her, but he had no other choice.

"Sorry, Rika," he sadly breathed. "But Aryll is going to be the one baking the cookies tonight." Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "And you know what's worse?"

"What?" the girl asked.

"She told me that she was adding in her secret recipe, and she never even cooked before." She now had a look of pure fear in her eyes, and he saw that. Link then placed his hand on her shoulder, closed his eyes, and started to slowly nod his head as he spoke melodramatically, "It is okay, my friend, we can both die together!"

"You're right! It's best to die together other than alone!" she farcically cried back, tears in her eyes. They then hugged each other and both screamed at the same time, "We're too young to die!" Link's grandma then exited the kitchen and was now on her way up the stairs. Yeah, the house was bigger than it was in the game, too.

"Ho-ho, Link, your little sister is doing a wonderful job making you and your friend cookies. I'm sure you'll love them more than mine, ho-ho."

The boy just let out a nervous chuckle and replied back with a very forced smile, "Uh, yeah! Bless her sweet, little soul." The elder then walked up the stairs. "Aryll probably stuck her feet in the cookie dough, Rika! We can't eat those cookies!"

"You're telling me! I wouldn't have even been here tonight if I knew that she was going to be the one baking the cookies!" He then put his hand on his chin and started to think; his friend doing the same.

"Hmm, what should we do?" His voice sounded very worried.

Rika then snapped her fingers and yelped, "I know! We get the heck out of here! That'll work, right?"

Link looked at her and modestly retorted, "Nah, we'd be forced to eat them sooner or later. It seems like we have no choice, no choice at all. The only option we have is to eat. We must gather up all of our courage and eat." These words didn't make her feel any better at all; it only made her feel even more scared.

"Yeah, I'll try. Who knows, maybe she burnt the cookies and ruined eating for everyone," said Rika with a smirk on her face. Aryll then kicked open the kitchen door and walked out holding a plate of freshly baked cookies in her hands.

"Sorry to keep you dumbbells waiting! It took me forever seasoning the cookie dough." An awkward silence then took place.

"Uh, you seasoned the cookie dough?" asked her older brother.

The girl with pigtails then placed her hand on her side. "Well, DUH! Didn't I just say that?" She then slammed the plate on the ground and said, "Now, eat until your stomach's content." They both stared at the plate, neither one of them wanting to eat this.

"Well, make the first move," said Link with a smirk.

"Not until you go first, wannabe Spike Spiegel," replied Rika with the same sneer on her face.

Aryll started to get irritated as she watched them talking back and forth to each other. She knew that they were just stalling for time. "You two have been watching way too much Cowboy Bebop! Just shut up and eat the darn cookies!" Link then looked up at her; yes, they have been sitting down on the ground since this chapter started, you know? Sorry for not saying so sooner.

"Hey, you're too young to be looking at Cowboy Bebop. You shouldn't be doing that," he said.

His sister then got in his face and yelled back, "Yeah, like YOU'RE eighteen and YOU can tell me that! Quit talking and eat!" They couldn't delay any longer, now was their time to meet with their horrible fate. Link and Rika both reached for a cookie, and then slowly took one from off the plate. The cat eyed boy started rubbing it on his face, and the purple eyed girl kept sniffing it. Aryll then folded her arms and evilly gazed at them.

"Well, they DO feel okay," announced Link.

"And they DO smell pretty good," proclaimed Rika.

The vexed, young girl then slapped them both in the head and screamed, "EAT MA COOKIES, NOW!" They both then quickly stuffed the cookie inside their mouth, but they didn't chew. Aryll stared at their swollen looking jaws for a while, but soon shouted, "CHEW, DARN IT!" The two started to chew the food, and to their surprise, it actually tasted really good, almost too good. Link and Rika were now looking at each other in shock, and then started to nod their heads.

"It actually tastes good! Wow, great job, Aryll!" said a happy Rika.

"Yeah, awesome job, baby sister!" agreed Link.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she happily replied with a giggle, "Why, thank you! I'm glad that you guys like it!" They kept on eating more and more cookies; they just couldn't get enough of the stuff.

"So, what did you season this with anyway?" asked the Asian girl, her mouth stuffed with cookie.

"Well, it is supposed to be a secret, but since you two made me feel so good, I'll tell you!"

"Lay it on us," said the Hylian boy, his mouth also crammed with food.

Aryll then put her arms behind her back, closed her eyes, and then happily shouted, "I put in some Skulltula guts, some Gibo vomit, some Re-Dead crap, and also a whole lot of Deku Scrub snot!" After explaining all of the horrible ingredients that she added, she then ran out of the house, laughing.

They stopped chewing and just gawked at each other. Minutes later, Link then said to her, "Shall we throw up now?"

"Yep, I think so." They then stood up and ran outside, both their faces green with disgust, and their stomachs already feeling sick to death.

**Yuck! Stinks for them, eh? *Laughs* until next time, friends ^_^.**


	4. Monster on a Train

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Four – Monster on a Train)**

Link and Rika were talking to Orca after they got done adventuring in the forest, and he was telling them a very interesting story. It was a tale about a beast, a ghostly beast, and this monster seemed like it only haunted trains. Link did have a train, but he wasn't scared because he didn't believe this creature actually existed. Yeah, I know THIS Link isn't the one on the Zelda game "Spirit Tracks", but this is just a story, so I can make Toon Link have a train if I like, right?

"The monster is said to only attack at night, so whatever you do, young one, never train ride in the nighttime," warned the old man. Rika looked somewhat scared, but Link was just looking at Orca with a smile on his face.

"You really don't believe that story, right Orca?" he asked, trying not to laugh as he spoke.

The elder nodded his head and replied convincingly, "Yes, and it is true! Tell me, young one, have you ever used your train at night?"

The blond thought about that, and that's when he realized that he never did train ride at night, but that still wasn't enough to convince him. "Well, come to think of it, I never did ride my train at night, but so what? That doesn't mean the monster is real, you know?"

"I don't know, Link, say if it is?" asked the frightened looking girl, her face veiled with concern. He looked at her with shock, hoping that she didn't truly believe such a foolish sounding saga.

"Rika, you don't really think that's true, do you?"

She bit her bottom lip and turned her head a little, afterwards mumbling, "I don't know. It does sound sort of scary, though." Link just laughed while the others looked fearful and serious.

After he finished chuckling, he then smiled and uttered coolly, "Tell you guys what, I'll ride my train tonight and come back unscathed, okay?" Hearing that really troubled Rika; Orca just shook his head in shame.

His scared girlfriend then grabbed onto his arm and cried out, "No! Don't do that! You're just asking for trouble!"

Link then patted Rika on her head and retorted back casually, "Don't you worry your cute, little head about it, Rika. You have faith in me, right?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"It might just be real, and if it is, then what? It might eat you, or something! And this could be the last time I feel your hand patting my head." He could hear the anxiety in her voice, and he couldn't help but to feel the least bit apprehensive about this whole thing. The boy then stopped touching his female friend's head, and then looked her in the eyes.

"Rika, just keep me in your prayers, alright? I'll pray, too. If God calls me home, he calls me home." Rika's eyes then started to water.

"If he calls you home, then I want to go home with you!"

Link then started to walk away as he spoke, "Don't worry, I don't think I'll die this way. If anything, I'll die by something that actually exists."

Orca and Rika watched him walk away, feeling undeniably unsure about this. "He's dead, isn't he?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Yep," replied the old man, walking back inside of his house afterwards.

Hours and hours later, it soon turned nighttime. It was now 1:07 AM, and Link was ready to prove them wrong. He sneaked out of the house and ran over to his locomotive, soon jumping onto it. He stretched, and then said to himself, "I really, really didn't want to waste my night doing this, but I have no choice. They all think that cheesy story is true, so I just got to prove that it's not." The fearless warrior then started to walk around his train, shouting, "Hey, Mr. Monster, I'm here! Come on out and show yourself!"

Then suddenly, the train's whistle blew, and it sounded very loud. He covered his ears and closed his eyes; he didn't expect such a thing to happen. When the noise stopped, he took his hands away from his ears and opened his eyes again. "What the heck was that about?" The train then started to move, and it was traveling abnormally fast. Link fell on the ground and quickly stood back up, now feeling somewhat scared and in extreme disbelief. "You got to be kidding," he screamed, later pulling out his sword and shield. Red smoke then began to billow up around him.

He started to do a defensive battle stance, preparing himself for whatever that was about to attack him. Seconds later, a dark red, ghostlike beast revealed itself. It didn't seem to have weapons, but its long fingernails were like swords. "Who are you?" asked the swordsman.

The creature then answered back with a deep sounding voice, "I am Steer-loss, train beast of 1000 souls!"

"Steer-loss, train beast of 1000 souls, you say? How long did it take you to come up with that name? Anyway, what do you want?"

"I WANT YOUR SOUL!"

The monster then rammed into the boy and knocked him down on the floor. Link Judo flipped him off and jumped back on his feet. He then started to run to the end of the train. While he was running, the beast's fingernails would shoot out of the ground, barely missing the warrior. "At least I know that I can touch this thing!" he said, sweating because of the fear he was feeling. After a while, he ran into a dead-end, he was now at the end of his train. "Darn," he grumbled, almost inaudible. The ghost thing then appeared in front of him.

"This marks your end, foolish boy!" growled the creature.

Link smirked at him. "That's what you think!" He then threw his sword at his opponent, but it dodged his attack.

"Ha! Is that the best you could have done, fool?"

The boy in green then pulled out his Deku Leaf and responded, "Nope, but this is!" Link then blew a huge gust of wind at the monster, sending it flying across the room. Since the handle of the Master Sword was jammed in the wall, the blade part was sticking out, and once the creature hit the wall, it got impaled by the blade, killing him instantly.

The red beast then blew up and scattered rupees everywhere, each rupee a different color. Link walked over towards the wall and took out his sword, afterwards sheathing it back in his case. He started to collect the money as he said, "Wow, the story was true. Oh, well… what can you do, right? I know one thing! I sure got a story to tell Rika and Orca when it turns morning! All I got to do now is find out how to get home from here." The young train conductor soon found his way back home and went to sleep; now dreaming about the battle that he had not so long ago.

**That's the end of the fourth chapter. Was this one good to you? I'd like to know, you know? ^_^.**


	5. Never Judge a House from the Outside

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Five – Never Judge a House from the Outside)**

It was an ordinary day. The weather was a bit chilly today, but yet still pretty warm. Link and Rika were lying down on long chairs, trying to soak up some sun in order to get a tan, I guess.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah, what is it, Rika?"

"How are we going to get a tan if we're wearing clothes like this?"

Link was wearing his train conductor outfit, and Rika was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt.

"Hmm, good question. Maybe the sun will burn through the clothes and tan us," he answered.

She then sipped some water from out of her water bottle and afterwards replied, "Mii, I doubt that, but maybe you're right."

Minutes, minutes, and more minutes went by, and they were starting to become incredibly bored.

"How long have we been lying here again?" asked the girl; using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat away from her face.

"I don't know," he lazily responded. "But I think we forgot to put on some sunblock."

"Oh, that's just great! How could we possibly forget about that?" she asked, sipping out of her water bottle again.

"Not sure, but forgetting certain things sometimes is natural, I guess," he told her, sounding rather sleepy. Rika then turned her head towards him.

"You're not falling to sleep on me, are you?" Link also turned his head and faced her.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Well, you sound sort of sleepy, you know?"

"Oh, I do?"

"Yeah, you do; nano desu."

Link then started to scratch his scalp. "You know what's weird?" he asked.

"What?"

"I do feel kind of drowsy for some reason, which is weird because I woke up pretty late this morning."

"You know what?" asked the girl wearing white and black.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I feel kind of sleepy myself. I wonder why," she said, now looking confused. They both then started to look up in the sky again, watching the clouds move by slowly. The longer they lied down, the sleepier they became.

"We're going to get sunburned if we keep this up," he warned her, trying to get up, but couldn't.

His friend groaned and replied back drowsily, "I'm a pancake going sizzle, sizzle." He knew that she was indeed out of it, but so was he. It was too late; they now started to slowly begin to drift off into the dream world. Everything went black, pitch-black, and then they started to open back up their eyes. The first thing they noticed was they were now someplace else.

They were no longer on the shore of Outside Island; instead they were inside some blue looking place. Link and Rika both hopped up, noticing that the beach chairs were gone.

"What happened to those really expensive long chairs that I bought yesterday!" screamed the boy in a panic.

The purple orbed girl gave him a funny look as she said back, "Forget about that, Link. Where the heck are we? Weren't we sleeping just a second ago?"

The young boy began to look around, soon exclaiming courageously, "I believe so. I don't know what's going on, but if something bad occurs, I'll protect you, Rika. But sadly, I left my sword and shield at home, though."

"Thanks, Link, nipah."

Just then, some guy wearing a very large, dark blue cloak appeared in front of them. Soon as they noticed that, they hugged each other and screamed.

"Have no fear, dear children, for I am Whodunit!"

They both then let go of each other, now giving this mysterious man a 'who the heck are you' look. Whodunit stared at them for a while, and then said while waving his arms, "Be happy, because you lucky children are the new contestants on the popular game show Thriller Chiller!" Crickets chirped as they continued to gaze at him. The man then slowly began to put his arms down. "Uh, you kids aren't so happy, huh?"

Rika folded her arms, puffed her cheeks, and then asked, "Who are you again?"

"I am Whodunit! The host of this fabulous game show you're now in!"

Link also folded his arms as he asked, "If this is a game show, then where is the audience, hmm?"

"And why are you named after a Detective novel?" added Rika, her cheeks still puffed out.

"Uh…" He stood silent for about a minute, and later blurted, "Who cares! Let's just get this show started, shall we?"

The warrior sighed and retorted, "Fine, we'll do it, but only if you take us back home soon after we're done with this. Do we have a deal?"

The man in blue then shook the swordsman's hand and said back to him jovially, "Why, yes we do! Now, follow me!" The crazy man then started to run, his arms out as he imitated an airplane.

Rika then narrowed her eyes at the guy as she spoke silently, "How mature. Tch! Link, I don't trust this maniac."

He looked at her and replied just as hushed, "I know what you mean, but what else can we do but to go along with this?"

"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it."

When they caught up to the man, he then clapped his hands together and made bright lights turn on. Link and Rika put their arms over their eyes when the beams turned on, and later took their arms away from their eyes as they adjusted to the lights brightness.

Whodunit then walked over to them, and then started to explain, "Okay, here is the rules, got it? I'm going to ask you guys to choose out of the following challenges: Fight a ninja? Eat some potato salad? Or walk inside of that house over there." They looked around and saw each event that he mentioned.

They saw a ninja staring at them with a katana, a huge bowl of potato salad that had a bluish hue, and also saw an incredibly nice looking house.

"Well, ninjas are cool," stated the boy.

"And I do love potato salad," affirmed the girl.

"But that house looks way too cool!" they both yelled at the same time.

The game show host quickly gulped in fear, and then asked desolately, "So, you two want to go over to the house, eh?" The ninja guy then dropped his sword and ran away screaming for his life.

"What's his problem?" asked Link.

Rika then playfully nudged her friend and laughed, "He's probably just mad because we choose the house and not him."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well," started the man. "Okay then, go over to the house and walk inside." The two best friends then started to run towards the colorful house; Whodunit slowly shaking his head as he walked away. "Well, this show didn't last very long." He then disappeared.

Once they arrived at the building, Link placed his hand on the door knob. "Ready?" he chuckled, enthusiastic to know what lies inside.

"You bet!" said his female friend as she gave him the nod to open the front door. He then opened the door and ran inside; Rika running along with him. But soon as they entered, they stopped running, now witnessing the most horrible, petrifying, sickening, stomach-turning, horrific, nauseating, atrocious, hideous, unspeakable, vile, daunting, life-threatening, creepy, intimidating, most unpleasant looking THING that they have EVER seen in their life! They then hugged each other and screamed so loud that their eyes started to bleed. They then woke up from what seemed like a dream. They jump from off of their long chairs and looked at each other, trepidation dwelling in their eyes.

The sun was now setting, in fact, it was practically night time. They realized that they most of been asleep for quite a while, though it didn't feel like it.

"Rika, did you have some creepy dream about us being at some game show with some guy named Whodunit, and then we went inside some house and saw something so ugly that it made our eyes bleed?"

She ogled at him for what seemed like four minutes before nodded her head in a very slow and scared manner. They both then fell back on their beach chairs.

"Well, at least we don't got sunburn," said Rika.

"Yeah, but I think I do have mind-burn, though."

"Me, too," assumed the girl.

**Gee, I wonder what they saw inside that house. I guess we'll never know, eh? Thanks for reading ^_^.**


	6. The Giant Seahorse of the Fog

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Six – The Giant Seahorse of the Fog)**

Today was a day that seemed like it was going to be very boring, but it actually was not going to be that way at all. In fact, today was going to be a day unlike any other, a day of pure mystery, eeriness, and confusion. It all started when Link was thinking about going over to Rika's house to ask if she wanted to adventure somewhere, but the sudden rainfall kind of put a damper on things. The young boy was sitting on a box that was next to a window, looking outside as the rain poured down harder and harder. His little sister was playing with dolls, and his grandma was sleeping in her chair.

"It was such a good day today. It didn't even look like it was about to rain," he said, sounding somewhat depressed as he watched the rain trickle down the window in front of him.

"Would you shut up already? It's raining, it's pouring, and that old lady is snoring!" stated the pigtailed girl, her finger pointing at the elderly woman.

He then looked at his sister and told her, "That old lady is our grandmother, and may I remind you that she's taking good care of us?"

"Yeah, and she's a hag, too! And she isn't taking care of nothing! I take care of myself!" He just shook his head and looked back out of the window.

"When will you learn, baby sister?" Link then felt a doll hit the back of his head, but he didn't budge, nor did he even care that he just got pelted by the thing.

"I'll learn once you quit being an annoying sibling," answered Aryll.

"Whatever," replied the warrior, feeling like he was about to fall asleep from sheer boredom. Then out of nowhere, something just came to his mind, he had an idea now. "Hey, I got an idea!"

"You're going to hop off of a cliff, I hope," said his sister as she looked at him with a smile.

"No!"

"Aw, man!"

The blond boy then jumped off of the box and started to walk toward the front door.

"Hey, where are you going, Link?"

He then looked at her and retorted, "I'm not going to let a little rain stop me from having fun!" He then ran outside, shutting the door afterwards.

"Brothers are such idiots," she laughed, continuing to play with her dollies.

Link quickly got soaked with rain as he ran over to Rika's house. The rain seemed as though it got stronger, and it was getting worse by the second. Once he arrived at her residence, he started to pound on her door. Rika was lying down on her stomach, watching some show on channel four on her small, battery powered television. She could have sworn that she heard knocking at her door, and when she turned off the TV to listen closely, she did indeed hear someone knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." The girl with blue locks then stood up and walked over toward the door, slowly opening it to see who it was. She soon saw her best friend standing there with his hair hanging over his face, his clothes soaked to death. "Link, is that you?" The girl then used her hands to part his hair away from his eyes, and she discovered that it really was him after all. "Link, what in the world are you doing!" she asked him, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside of the house.

"I'm walking around outside, what does it look like I'm doing?" replied the boy in a playful manner, grinning at her as he laughed at little.

"Aren't you cold? I mean, look at yourself! What made you want to go outside when the weather's like this?"

"Rika, I traveled in weather like this a lot in my life, and sometimes even out on the sea. I live for adventure, saving others and whatnot. Come on, let's go outside together! It'll be fun! We can't just let this harsh rainfall stop us from having a good time." She thought about it for a while, and soon smirked at him.

"You know something? You're right! We shouldn't let this stop us! Who cares if we catch a cold, right?"

"Right you are!" agreed the boy in the tunic.

"I just need to change my outfit real quick. I'll be right back." Rika then ran up the stairs; Link now standing there waiting for her. Minutes later, she ran back down the stairs. Instead of wearing her usual green dress, she was now wearing a thick, blue sweater and purple jeans.

"Aw, you look so cute in that," complimented the warrior.

She blushed at his words and replied, "Gee, thanks, Link."

The swordsman then opened the door and shouted, "Now, let us go out into the world of rain and excitement!" Link started to run, already leaving Rika behind. She shut the door behind her, and then started to chase after him.

"Wait for me!" shouted Rika, quickly catching up to him.

Everything seemed to be going well for them. They ran around, played tag, splashed in big puddles of water, they were just enjoying themselves, but something was going to ruin their time of contentment. A dense fog then suddenly devoured the island, and it was really, really thick. It seemed as though it happened in a matter of seconds, that's how fast it happened! Link could barely even see Rika, and she was only a couple of feet away from him.

Their laughter soon died down as they looked around the island, greyish smog covering up everything. "Wow, this is kind of scary, huh?" she asked, now grabbing onto her friend's left arm.

"Yeah, especially how it just showed up out of nowhere like this," he said back to her. The two began to slowly walk around; feeling like they were going to get lost soon, and then an inexplicable feeling came over them both.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you feel like something is following us, or something?"

"You know what? I was thinking that same thing, Rika."

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a great idea, huh?"

"Well, I guess so. You want to come over my house? Aryll's playing with her dolls, you know?"

"Nipah, I'd love to go!"

"Sounds like a plan."

After their small, little conversation was over, they turned around, now spotting a man-sized seahorse coming out of the fog, speedily floating over towards them. Rika screamed soon as she saw it. Link barely had any time to react, so he just grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Run, Rika!" That strange feeling they got was right, something was stalking them, and it was a seahorse? Fighting the beast wasn't an option at the moment because of the situation with the fog, and the fact that this thing appeared way too sudden, and way too fast. Running in the mist was kind of tricky because they didn't know where they were going. He was hoping to find his house, but no dice.

Rika was looking back at the seahorse the whole time, while Link tried his best avoiding any rocks, walls, and other things that would stop them from moving. "This thing is fast, Link! It's catching up to us! And it's red!" Mentioning the color of the creature seemed unnecessary, but he did get her warning.

Now that he knew this monster was getting closer to them, he had to think of something, and fast. Link quickly pulled out a bomb and threw it behind himself, hitting the seahorse in the face. They both saw the thing stop moving, and it seemed like they were free. Rika now started to smile. It was strange that this creature didn't make any sounds; it was just quiet, too quiet.

"You did it! You did it, Link! We're saved!" she shouted, feeling relieved.

"Not just yet! We need to find my house first!" He then bumped into a wall; Rika running into him afterwards, hurting her nose. "Are you okay, Rika?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They then saw the seahorse coming back for them. Rika screamed again, feeling like she was about to die. Just then, Link felt a blood pumping rush of adrenaline run through his body. Letting his feelings of fear mixed with anger get the best of him, he pulled out his sword, placed both his hands on the handle, and then ran at the beast, shouting the brashest that he has ever shouted before. He couldn't explain how he felt during this. It was like he was expecting himself to get killed by this thing, but he wanted to go out trying, and it felt oddly calming to him, for some reason.

His catlike eyes widened as he swung his blade at the seahorse, and when he did that, it just disappeared. Link stood there, panting as he was straining to catch his breath. He was trying to understand what just happened, what was going on, and what was going to happen next. He thought that it was going to surprise him again, but it never showed back up. After a while, he sheathed his sword and turned around, now looking at his girlfriend's stunned, terrified face. He sluggishly walked over to her and hugged her.

"I was so scared, Rika," he confessed, sounding as if he was about to cry as he spoke. She then slowly put her arms around him, soon tightly embracing him as she tried to hold back her tears of fear. Rika was also struggling to understand what just happened. Nothing made any sense, it was all just crazy.

"Everything's okay, Link…" They stood there, constantly thinking back on the creepy event that just happened. Soon enough, the two then began to try and find their way over to Link's grandmother's house. Once they were away from the area by the wall, the red seahorse appeared once again. It then floated up in the sky, and then back down into the Great Sea, floating across the water and over to Windfall Island. It then vanished again, but the ripples in the water were signs that proved it was still indeed there.

**Beware of the floating seahorse! Does anyone else remember the Atari 2600 videogame that featured that seahorse? Wasn't that creepy as heck? It still freaks me out! Thanks for reading, by the way ^_^.**


	7. Being A Glade Spray Tester Stinks!

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Seven – Being A Glade Spray Tester Stinks!)**

Just today, Link got mail from these people who were making new and improved Glade Spray scents. The brochure he received was basically asking did he want to be the aroma tester or not, and Link really wanted to try this out. It also stated that he had to bring a friend, and he already knew who he was going to ask. Once he talked to Rika about it, she liked the idea herself and decided to go along with him. The catalog promised to have new fragrances so good smelling that it could probably kill you.

These people must have been very proud and confident in their Glade Sprays. When he told Aryll about it, she thought it was stupid and pointless to even try out. She also pointed out that they didn't seem like they were going to get paid for this. That ticked Rika off, but Link did not mind doing it for free at all. His grandmother thought it was a wonderful idea, but she warned them not to inhale too much of the stuff. After everything was settled, the two began to set sail out into the Great Sea. Rika was sitting in the front of the boat, and Link was in the back of the vessel as he was steering it.

"I can already smell the crisp scents in my nostrils," sighed the girl as she fluttered her eyes, her hands on her cheeks.

Her male friend smiled and replied with a laugh, "Yeah, I bet the scents are going to be crispier than bacon." She then looked at him with a blank expression on her face, and then later they both started to laugh together. They laughed so hard that their stomach was beginning to hurt a little. They must have found this joke very funny, for whatever reason.

"That was hilarious," said the girl as she started to calm down, her hands rubbing her stomach as she tried to stop the aching.

"What can I say? I guess sometimes I'm quite the comedian, huh?"

"You sure are," she answered as she clapped her hands. "Clap, clap for the funniest boy in the world, nano desu!"

"Aw, shucks," uttered the flattered, young sailor.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at Amethyst Island; it was called Amethyst Island because of the flowers that grew there. The sailboat slid in the sand and came to a halt. Link and Rika jumped off of the cruiser and started to walk around the place. The sky was very cloudy and it blocked the sun's light, it looked as though it was going to rain soon, also. The weather was pretty windy and a bit frigid, the wind-chill also made it worse than ever.

"Dang, it's rather cool, huh?" asked the boy as he hugged himself.

"At least you have something on your legs! All I have is this stupid dress!" the girl loudly countered back, also hugging herself.

He then turned his head and looked at her, soon asking, "You are wearing something underneath, right?" After asking her that, he then received a very unfriendly look from her, and she looked quite furious, too.

A few seconds passed before she answered angrily, "Yes." Her voice sounded deeper than usual, and it always sort of scared him when she sounded like that.

The warrior frowned as he said, "I'm sorry about the dumb question, Rika. I know you're smarter than that. I shouldn't have even asked."

"It's alright. It is in the past now, so let's just forget about it, okay?" Rika seemed to of easily turned back to normal, and he was happy to see that.

"Right, now we just got to head over to that building over there," he avowed, now walking faster; her walking speed increasing, too. The island was moderately small, so finding this construction was a no-brainer for them. Less than a minute later, they arrived at the building and walked inside. They were greeted by some scientist guy named Steve, and he took them to a certain part of the lab. The man typed in some code and made the door slide open.

Link and Rika walked inside, and then the door slammed shut. The noise the door made when it closed sounded really loud, it even made them both jump with surprise. The room they were in was pure white, it was so white that it kind of hurt their eyes, and it seemed like they were lost in nothing. They couldn't even tell if they were walking on a floor or not. This area was also vastly immense.

"Can you hear me, you guys?" asked Steve from the intercom.

"Yeah, we hear you loud and clear, Steve. This is quite a place you got here," responded Link as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think I'm going to get a headache," whined Rika, not looking or sounding very good.

"You'll be alright, Rika. We came here to sniff stuff and that's what we're going to do." He said this in a very uplifting fashion.

She gave him that cheerful grin of hers and happily squeaked back, "Yeah, you're right, Link!"

The warrior then looked up and shouted, "Okay, Steve, let the smelling begin!"

"Okay then, here I go! First one: Baboon Pits of Doom!" Insert record scratch sound here.

"What?" they both said at the same time, their faces looking as though they just saw Bigfoot doing the hula in their backyard. Nozzles then suddenly appeared everywhere on the walls, though you couldn't see the walls, and started to spray a whole lot of the stuff everywhere. The smell was unbearable and they fell down on the ground, coughing.

Even though the spouts quit spraying the stuff, the horrible odor lingered for so long. They couldn't even speak at the moment because they were too busy hacking and gasping for air. "So, what do you guys think?" asked Steve, laughing afterwards. They now felt like suckers for even coming here in the first place.

"What the heck was that!" screamed the both of them, trying not to cough.

"Next: Buffalo Diarrhea!" The spray then spewed everywhere. "Next: Burrito Night with Dad!" The spray then blasted in the room. "Next: Anime Girl's Dirty Underwear!" The foul smell then entered the room. "Next: Gastrointestinal Gassy Gorillas!" That also sprayed in the room. "Next: Used & Spicy Diapers!" That sprayed afterwards. "Next: The Mermaid's Bathroom!" That also entered the room. "And last, but not least: The Jockstrap of Davey Jones!" That also entered inside.

So, if you put all of this together, it smelled like a baboon's pits mixed with buffalo diarrhea while someone's dad is having gas while a pair of dirty underwear from an anime girl violates the atmosphere while gorillas are having gas with used, spicy diapers inside of a mermaid's bathroom while Davey Jones's jockstrap is stinking up the place? Wow, poor Link and Rika.

"Well, does it smell good to you guys?" asked the jerk as he continued to laugh at them. The boy and the girl were practically dead, just lying there as their noses were forced to inhale more and more of these disgusting aromas of death. Steve then opened the door and ran inside of the room, shortly after that hacking and having a heart attack, dying afterwards. They then heard a computer voice saying, "The building will now self-destruct in seven seconds."

The fact that Rika was in trouble was already enough to get Link going. He forced himself to stand up, pick up his unconscious friend, and ran the fastest that he could out of the building. At the very last second, he got out of the place, the large lab blowing up afterwards, sending them both flying into the sea. The cold water woke Rika up and she started coughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking very sick and concerned.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah, what is it, Rika?"

"The next time somebody wants you to smell something, JUST-SAY-NO!" Rika looked sick to her stomach, as well.

The blond just smiled and replied, "Believe me, I learned MY lesson today. Let's just get back to Outset Island."

**Gee, that must have smelled pretty darn rank, eh? Well, thanks for reading ^_^.**


	8. The Horrible Rap Song

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Eight – The Horrible Rap Song)**

It was in the middle of the summer. Link and Rika were sitting down playing a game of jacks, and then Aryll ran down the stairs and started to scream in ecstasy; the setting was at Link's grandmother's house.

"Oh, my goodness, I can't believe it!" She kept screaming this as she ran around in circles. Link and Rika just stared at her as she did this, afterwards shrugging their shoulders. The happy, pigtailed girl stopped her actions and got in both of their faces, shouting loudly, "They're coming here! They're coming over to this very island!"

They paused and continued to gaze at her, and soon asked at the same time, "Who's coming over to this very island?"

The blond girl backed away from them and scoffed, placing her hands on her sides as she rudely uttered, "You mean you idiots don't know? The Hylian Hoagies are coming over to Outset Island to perform for everyone! I just heard it on the radio upstairs!"

"We have a radio?" Link asked as he rubbed his head in puzzlement. The purple eyed, young girl then turned her head and looked at her friend.

"Link, who the heck are the Hylian Hoagies?" Soon as she asked that, Aryll started to laugh.

The hero of the wind had an upset expression on his face as he answered, "It's some famous rap group that travels the sea to spread their bad music in any place that they can find. I guess today this humble, little island was picked, for some reason." His little sister gasped at his comment.

"How DARE you say that about them! The Hoagies is the crap!" said Aryll, trying to sport a gang sign, but failing.

"Yeah, they're the crap, that's for sure. They are the CRAP on the bottom of my boots." Rika started to laugh.

"Whatever! Scrub you guys! I'll be outside waiting for the Hylian Hoagies!" The girl then stomped out of the house, slamming the door afterwards. Link stood up and began to dust himself off.

"Hey, we didn't finish our game of jacks yet," said Rika, her voice sounding sort of forlorn.

"I know, Rika, but I want to see these dumb Hoagie guys. For years I've heard about how so-called great these guys are, and how they inspire you to do good things?"

"What?" she asked; she didn't get what he was talking about.

"See, my point exactly! These guys are a joke, Rika! And we're going to be the ones to tell them that!"

The cheerful girl then stood up and declared, "Yeah, we'll show them!" The two then put their hands together roughly, as if they were two awesome football players that were about to pull off an epic play.

"We're going to teach them a lesson that they'll never forget! And behind every boy is a beautiful girl!"

"And that girl is me, right captain?"

"You bet your sweet bippy!"

"Link, what's a bippy?"

"I was hoping that you could answer that for me, but oh well."

"Who cares, right?"

"Right you are."

They both then walked towards the front door. The swordsman opened the door and said, "Ladies first."

Rika smiled at him and replied, "Why, thank you, kind sir." She then giggled as she walked out; the boy walking behind her as he closed the door. The first thing that they noticed was there were not a lot of people outside at all. It was only him, her, Aryll, Grandma, and some other lady. The two soon made it over to the others.

"Grandma, I didn't know you were out here this entire time," said Link, looking quite surprised.

"Well, Aryll told me much about these men, so I decided to see them sing, ho-ho." Aryll then stuck out her tongue and taunted her brother; he paid her no attention.

"They sure got an audience to preform to." The sarcasm in his voice was so out there, and he wanted it to be heard. Rika was trying her best not to laugh, but some chuckles did slip out of her mouth.

"They'll be here, and they'll show you guys just how awesome they really are!"

"You know what they say, baby sister: Never meet your heroes." The girl just folded her arms and turned her head. Minutes later, they saw a boat heading their way.

"That must be them," said the random woman, pointing her finger in the direction of the boat.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Aryll as she jumped for joy.

Link just looked disgusted and shook his head; Rika doing the same. After a couple of minutes later, the ship stopped at the shore of the island. Then suddenly, four men hopped out of the boat. They were tall, hairy, and all looked the same. They had pipes in their mouths, they were way too muscular, and they smelled like alcohol.

"Yooooooooooooo!" screamed the leader. Everybody looked shocked, even Aryll. "Yawl ready to boogey!" No one answered; they all just stared in silence. The man then pulled up his saggy pants, violently shook the sweat off of his head, and then declared, "Yo, we gonna make a song for you swagging dogs, mawn! Yawl ready, because we gonna spit yawl some dope crap, homie sons and daughters! Yo, hit it, dawg!" A corny rap beat then suddenly started to play, and there were no stereos or anything, so this was kind of creepy. They then started to rap.

"Yo, there go Toon Link, what a beast-BEAST! He think he hard, but he ain't feast-FEAST! Man, all he do is swing his sword-haha! Last time I heard, we all bored-WOO! And then dares Rika, she lookin' fine-MAN! She may be young, but where's her chicken-yeah! Don't forget grandma, dat ladies a beast-PAAH! She so old, my neck is like grease-WHAA! And who's this lady, she ain't even coooo-NO SIR! She look like my ma, and my dad is like what-Ooo! Man, Link! Gee, Rika! Yawl heads are big-DANG! It's like mars, or even my eyes-Yikes! Yo! Uh! Uh! Uh! Yo! Yo! Woo! Ya! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UHHHH! My neck, my greasy neck, will have me sliding all night long-GYEAH!"

Once the song, if you can even call it that, was over, they all looked even more traumatized then they already did. Since nobody was going to say anything, Link, being the brave and courageous boy he is, decided to speak up.

He walked over to them, looked up at the leader, and then said, "I think I speak for everyone when I say this, but you guys were terrible. The beat was lame, the lyrics were horrible, not all your words rhymed, and everything you and your friends said sounded stupid and rude. I heard your music before, but it's even worse in person. Well, thanks for embarrassing yourselves in front of everyone here. You jerks can leave now. No, wait! Aryll, why don't YOU talk to these guys?"

Then within seconds, Aryll quickly ran at the rap group, yelling at the top of her lungs. The guys tried to run away, but they quickly were caught and beaten up.

"Well, that was stupid," sighed the blue haired girl.

"Agreed," replied her blond friend.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, jack my swag!"

Link stared at Rika when she blurted that, and afterwards they started to laugh about it.

**To be honest, writing that rap song, and that guy speaking in general, tore me up inside. I hate writing so… badly. Well, thanks for reading ^_^.**


	9. You Always Make Me Feel Better

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Nine – You Always Make Me Feel Better)**

It was a warm, yet cool day. Rika was taking a walk up one of the hills on the island; she was wearing her favorite green dress today. Everything seemed so peaceful and nonviolent, but a certain group of people were going to change that for the girl. Rika saw a group of five female islanders in head of her, but she wasn't planning on paying them any heed. She saw these people before, but never talked to them, and today was going to change that. She soon walked over to them, and continued to walk on by them.

"Oh, it's miss retard," said one of the girls, making her friends laugh. Usually she would have ignored people like this, but she wasn't feeling too good to begin with, so that made Rika say something back to her.

"What did you call me?" Her face started to look mad now.

The jerk then walked over to her as she once again spoken, "I called you a retard. What's the matter? Are you deaf, too?" They all started to laugh again; the girl with bluish hair starting to clench up her fists.

"No, I am not deaf, and I'm not a retard. Are you trying to pick a fight with me, or something? Because if you are, believe me, I will kill you." The other females then started to circle around her.

"Is that so? Well then, perhaps we should see who will win!" The girl behind her tried to punch her in the back of the head, but she moved out of the way and punched her enemy across the face, knocking her over with a bruised cheek. Another girl tried to kick Rika, but she once again dodged the attack and kicked her in the face, knocking her down also with a discolored cheek.

Rika started to smile and feel good because of the fact that she was beating these jerks up, but soon as she let her guard down, she got into a load of trouble. The biggest girl there then quickly got in back of Rika and got her into a headlock. She tried to break free, but she was too weak.

"Oh, you're dead now!" yelled the leader of the pack.

Rika then got punched in the face, the sheer pain of the attack made her yelp in pain. The fallen females then stood back up and joined in with their friend, slapping, spitting and punching the poor girl in the face as they made fun of her and called her very horrible names.

"We're not going to stop until you cry, you little punk! You shouldn't even be here! Why don't you crawl back into your garbage bin where you belong! I heard stories about you coming from a different time zone, so why don't you just go back! Or else I'll make you!" They continued to assault her as one of them screamed that at her.

Then suddenly, the female leader of this group then violently got tossed away and hit a wall. The girl who had Rika in the headlock then got punched in the mouth, and then kicked in the face; now letting go of the girl and falling down in the dirt. The others looked to see who has done this, and they saw a very angry looking, young swordsman standing there.

Link then hugged his injured friend and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU APES! WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS! NOTHING! YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST HEARTLESS, STUPID SLUTS! IF I EVER SEE ANY OF YOU COME NEAR RIKA AGAIN, NEXT TIME MY SWORD WILL DEAL WITH YOU! AND DON'T THINK I'M AFRAID TO HIT GIRLS, BECAUSE I'M NOT! ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE COLD-BLOODED, TWISTED, DUMB, SKANKY WHORES LIKE YOURSELFS! NOW, BEAT IT BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU HERE AND NOW!" After his brash and threatening speech, all the female jerks then ran away for their lives.

It turns out that Rika did cry after all, her tears staining the tunic of the boy who was holding her. "Come on," he softly spoke; now walking her over to the shore of the island. Once they arrived at the coast, they both got on their knees and sat down in the sand. Rika started to use the sea water to wash her face, and soon enough she finished. Once she was all clean, she looked at the warrior. Soon as he saw her bruised eye, he felt such a deep and intense sadness touch his heart.

"You know something, Link?"

"What, Rika?"

"They were right. I'm not supposed to be here. I didn't ask to come to your world, it just happened out of nowhere. I know my friends are probably wondering what happened to me, but I can't change what happened."

The warrior then started to look even gloomier as he replied, "Would you want to go back?" There was a silence that took place for about a minute.

"No," she whispered.

"Why? Why wouldn't you go back?"

The crying girl then wiped her eyes, and then answered back, "Because I wouldn't want to leave you. You're the nicest and sweetest person that I've ever met, and I don't think a girl could ask for a better friend than you, Link. I know I may be young, but I'm old enough to know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" he then asked. His voice was filled with melancholy and curiosity.

"That I love you," she sweetly answered with a smile. "And the more I grow up, the bigger my love for you will become. I don't care about going back! I just want to be with you and everyone else! If it wasn't for that glitch that messed with the timeline, I wouldn't have ever met you or the others that I have grown close to. So if anything, it's a good thing that it happened, and I have no regrets about that."

Link grinned at her after she finished her cute rant that warmed his soul. Words couldn't have sounded cuter to him. The warrior then put his hand on top of hers. Rika looked down at her hand and saw his covering hers. She then placed her hand on top of his and looked back at him.

"Well, I love you, too, Rika. I remember the day when I realized that I did. We were at the beach at the time. The way you looked at me, the way your eyes just pierced through the very fabric of my mind and core told me that I loved you. And you know what? Someday, you're going to become my wife, and that's a promise." No one has ever spoken to her like this before, it was always Link who did, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, I know I will, Link. And if any girl tries to get in the way, I'll kill them. I'd tear out their heart from their chest and make them watch the beating organ, and then I'd crush it slowly and shove it down their throat." What she said, and the way she said it, sounded rather creepy to him, but it was sweet nevertheless, and he knew what she was trying to say anyway.

"Aw, shucks, Rika. You'd really do all of that for me? You're too much."

"Oh, come here, you!" exclaimed the girl with a jaunty tone of voice, tightly hugging her best friend. Link just laughed and hugged her back. "You always make me feel better," said Rika, closing her eyes and relishing his warmth; the blushing, young boy doing the same.

**Aw, that was cute, right? Well, yeah… I guess. It was cute and innocent, not cute and disgusting. Thanks for reading! The last chapter is next, okay? The train ride is almost over, ladies and germs ^_^.**


	10. Draw Your Sword, Hero of the Wind!

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Ten – Draw Your Sword, Hero of the Wind!)**

It was almost the end of the summer. In fact, after this very day, it will be the first day of fall. The sky was covered with clouds, each cloud was tinted a different shade of silver. The weather was chilly and windy, and rain was lightly falling from the heavens. Though the sun was completely covered up, it was still possible to tell that the sun was going down. Nighttime was now right around the corner. Link, Rika and Aryll were all walking down the shore of the beach.

"We're almost there, you guys," announced the boy, his voice sounding serious.

His little sister then folded her arms and replied, "We better be! Shoot! I wasted practically my whole day thanks to you, fat head!"

"Link, where exactly are you taking us again?" asked his blue haired friend, her finger on her chin as she spoke.

"To my destiny," was his response.

"Boy, you brought us all the way down here just because of your stupid destiny? I don't give two craps about whatever your destiny is! All I care about is getting something to eat!" Rika gave Aryll an angry look after she heard her say all of that.

"Can you ever shut up?" asked Rika.

The blond girl then kicked her in the shin and noisily retorted back, "Can you ever stop being ugly?"

"If you weren't Link's little sister, I'd!"

"Quiet!" said the warrior, stopping Rika from finishing her intimidating sentence. He looked around for a while, and then deeply alleged, "This is it! This is the spot!" The area they were at now was quite large. It was like the shore greatly expanded at this point.

"So, now what?" asked his girlfriend, looking around in perplexity.

Aryll started to kick the sand as she shouted, "Man, this is so boring and stupid! I mean, it's more fun taking a dump than doing this!" Rika then gave her a 'what the heck' face when she said that.

"Yeah, thanks for sharing that with us, Aryll," said the blue haired girl with a sarcastic tone of voice. Rika then turned her attention over to Link and asked him, "Well, we're here, so what happens next?"

"Rika, remember when I told you about that fighting place that I go to sometimes?"

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Remember that guy I told you about? That guy who looks and reminds me of myself?"

"Yeah, I remember that, too."

"Well, he talked to me a long time ago about having a battle, a battle to see who the best is. We planned this battle on this very day, and now is the time to find out am I really worthy of the title Hero of the Wind." She wondered why he never told her about this a long time ago, but that wasn't really crucial at the moment.

"Well, I'll be here rooting for you, Link."

"Yeah, and I'll be here booing you, big brother."

"Thanks, you two. All I have to do now is be patient."

They all stood there for several minutes, waiting and waiting for this mysterious man to show up. After a brief moment of waiting, a whirlwind then appeared; a Hylian male residing inside of it. Once the small cyclone went away, there stood Link wielding his shield with his right arm; it was the Twilight Princess version of Link, by the way.

"Oh, Toon Link, you're actually here, and you brought friends along, I see." His voice sounded a lot deeper then he looked. Rika and Aryll were staring at him, Aryll's mouth wide open, Rika's eyes looking a tad wider. The young boy then turned his head and looked at them, noticing their staggered face expressions. "You know the rules! The first one to fully fall on the ground losses!" explained the older man, fixing up his belt.

"Hey, why are you guys looking like that?"

"He's so handsome," answered Aryll, sounding like she was in a daze.

"But he looks like me!"

She didn't say anything back to him; she just kept staring.

"I'm just shocked at how much he resembles you! I mean the hair, the clothes, the ears, the boots, everything!" said the girl with plum colored eyes.

The older warrior then slowly unsheathed his sword, the sound of the metal scratching against the material inside of the sword case echoing around the area. He then looked into the eyes of the younger swordsman.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't waste any time then, huh? Draw your sword, Hero of the Wind!"

The cat eyed boy did as he was told; he pulled out his blade and got into his battle stance. The other Link got into his battle stance, as well.

Aryll chuckled and pointed out, "It looks like he's dancing, or something."

The two warriors stared at each other, not one of them moving an inch. The wind dramatically blew their hair, making this scene look much more epic. Then within a second, they started to run at each other, both of them screaming their battle cries; the older Link sounded much louder. They soon hopped at each other, their swords clinging together.

They both kept swinging their weapons at each other, the loud sounds of metal striking together resounding all around, along with their loud and thunderous battle cries. They both tried other fighting tactics, such as punching and kicking, but both of them were as sturdy as a rock.

"They sound like raspy girls playing tennis!" screamed the blond girl as she covered up her ears with her hands.

"Go, Link, go!" shouted the young warrior's girlfriend.

The older man then executed his "Illusion Stab Combo" attack, and amazingly the young boy was blocking all of his opponent's stabbing attacks with his sword and not his shield. They both then kicked each other in the face, knocking each other back, but both still on their feet. Without hesitation, the two warriors then ran back at each other, both of them unleashing a barrage of attacks. An hour went by, and this battle was still going on, but it was just about over.

Both of them were panting, faces bloody, tunics torn, eyes bruised, bodies sweaty, and both blades stained red with blood; they could hardly go on anymore. Toon Link wanted to win this, he had to win this! He then felt an abrupt burst of energy as he pulled out his Deku Leaf and blew a huge gust of wind at Link. The man didn't react in time, causing him to be blown in the air and descending back down until he landed flat on his back. The game was over and the match was won! Toon Link was the winner!

"Link, you did it!" screamed a happy Rika, now running towards the wounded conqueror. She soon hugged her hero and said, "Oh, Link, you were amazing out there! I'm so proud of you, Hero of the Wind!" She afterwards kissed him on the cheek; his face sizzling as it turned beet red.

Aryll soon ran over to her older brother and roughly slapped him on the back, making him yelp in pain. "Great job out there, big brother! You weren't too shabby as I thought you'd be!"

The older warrior stood up and walked over towards the three, soon saying, "Congratulations, Toon Link, you have won fair and square! You are truly worthy of the title Hero of the Wind, not that you need me to tell you that."

"Aw, thanks, Link."

"Now, who wants ice-cream?" asked the man with blue earrings.

"We do!" exclaimed the three, all of them looking happy. They all then started to walk away together, now on their way to eat some delicious ice cream; the Blue Moon flavor was always the best!

**Okay, that was the last chapter! I know this story wasn't spectacular, but thanks for reading it anyway! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find me some Blue Moon ice-cream *Walks away*.**


	11. The Creepy Cabin

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Eleven – The Creepy Cabin)**

It was in the middle of Fall when the brave and valiant hero, Link, journeyed to save a land from utter terror and destruction. He fought his way through a place, a dungeon, that man feared to tread. It was filled with monsters and evil, but with his strong sense of justice and faith, he made it through, but barely. He was now on his way back to Outset Island, but he was very far from it. He was walking in the middle of some vast field that had really tall grass; it was pretty much taller than him.

The young boy was severely injured from all of the previous fights that he has been through, but he fought against the pain and kept on walking. Blood was soaking the left sleeve of his tunic, his body was feeling totally empty of energy, his muscles felt so strained and damaged, and his brain was begging for some sleep.

He could barely even talk because of the way he was feeling. The boy now wanted to relax; all he wanted to do right now is rest. He didn't care about anything else at the moment. The sun was going down, meaning that nighttime was now creeping up on him. He felt like sleeping flat on the ground, but he didn't want to sleep in an unsafe environment. If only he could find a decent place to stay at for the night.

The more Link walked around, he eventually found a place to rest, and it was right before he was about to give up, too. His blurry eyes spotted a cabin that was nearby. It looked old, worn-down and abandoned, but he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep in a safe shelter. He now started to walk faster towards the wooden cottage, and then plant creatures sprouted from out of the ground and bit onto his arms and legs. Link felt too fatigued to really even care about the situation, but the blood he felt coming from out of his body reminded him that this was a dreadfully dire situation.

The gammy warrior then slowly unsheathed his sword, and then forced himself to execute a spin attack. When he performed this move, he cut and killed all of the carnivorous plant creatures. Purple and green gook splatted all over him in the process, but he just ignored it. The blond boy then put away his blade and continued to walk toward his destination, getting closer to the target with each painful step that he took.

Minutes later, he made it over to the log cabin, now pushing open the door and walking inside of the place. There was no upstairs, and it seemed bigger in the inside than the outside. Link gently shut the door and walked over towards something that seemed like a bedstead, but failed to match that description because of the way it looked. Once he walked over to the thing, he sat down on it, feeling very relieved to actually stop and rest somewhere, but his feeling of satisfaction was about to go away. When he started to look around the place, he soon spotted a portrait on the wall, a really big portrait, and it was a picture displaying a man in a suit, and the man looked very angry looking.

Whoever it was who painted this depiction focused very much on the man's irate facial features. Link just stared at the painting, quickly feeling uncomfortable because of the way it looked. It was like the man in the portrait was really there looking at him. The young boy started to get goose bumps, so he turned his head toward the right side of the cabin, and then he saw another painting, but this time it was a woman. It was a painting of a woman's head, and she was also making a creepy and mean expression. Her eyes looked somewhat big, and she was gritting her teeth.

"What the heck is up with these paintings?" he whispered to himself, now turning his head to the left.

And on the left side of the wall was another portrait. This one exhibited a person with two heads, both faces looking angrier than ever, and for some reason, the right head was biting the neck of the left one, blood exiting from its wound; this picture seemed to be the best in detail.

Link started to sweat a little, his heart started to beat faster, and his body now started to feel more scared than tired. The wind made the bungalow make creaking noises, and that made him feel even more freaked out. He could have sworn that he saw the painting of the woman blink her eyes in the corner of his right eye, and he also kept hearing faint breathing sounds.

The boy then put his head down, not wanting to look at any of these paintings anymore. Even when he didn't look at them, he felt like they were making faces at him, or something. He was starting to feel sleepy again, and then suddenly the door flew open, making a very loud sound as the door hit the wall of the cabin. Link jumped in anxiety and looked straight at the door, his eyes widened because of the feeling of fear he felt travel down his spine.

It turns out that the wind blew it open, but then the door slammed back shut, making the cabin dark again. Link couldn't move anymore, he felt completely stiffened with trepidation. The only sounds he was hearing was his rapid heartbeat, his heavy breathing, and the strong winds that was blowing from outside. When he dared himself to look at all of the paintings again, he noticed that they seemed rather different now.

The man was now sticking his tongue out, the woman's nose was gone, and the person with two heads now had three, and the added on head was smiling straight at him. The young swordsman knew something was going on now, but he couldn't figure out what. Since his drowsiness was coming back, he figured that the best way to fall asleep is to pay the paintings no attention at all.

Link then began to lie down on his side, closing his eyes very tightly. Though he was awfully tired and trying to go to sleep, he would find himself constantly opening his eyes and looking at the portraits. After five minutes of the same thing repeating, he then rolled over and had his back facing the pictures. The tired and injured warrior soon drifted off to sleep minutes later.

Hours and hours later, it was now morning time, and Link was just now waking up. He wasn't sure what the time was, but he did know that he was fully rested up. His body didn't feel that sore anymore, and he felt completely refreshed for today. Some of the sun's light shined through the cracks of the cabin, giving it a nice look, but then something caught Link's attention.

He quickly noticed that those creepy paintings that he saw yesterday were now gone, the only thing there now were windows. He then stood up and looked around, his mouth wide open because of the confusion he was feeling. Just what were those portraits? And who made them?

"Maybe they weren't paintings after all," said the boy feeling scared, now on his way out of the log cabin. He opened the door and started to walk in the field again, trying his best to forget about his uncanny experience; he eventually sailed back over to Outset Island.

**Well, I kind of scared myself writing this, but whatever! I hope you enjoyed this! By the way, this WAS NOT my idea! I just heard it from somewhere before and decided to write a story like it ^_^.**


	12. The Visit of Captain Falcon

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Twelve – The Visit of Captain Falcon)**

It was an ordinary and boring day on Outset Island. Link was lying down in the sand, Rika was playing with a crab, and Aryll was buried in the sand. The weather was oddly warm for a day in the middle of November, and the sun was shining bright.

"So boring," moaned Rika, almost falling to sleep.

"Yeah, too boring," groaned Link, throwing sand into the air.

"Aw, shut up! Can't you idiots see that I'm buried in the sand! Don't I just look like the cutest thing ever?"

Link and Rika looked at each other, and then looked at Aryll. "No," they both said at the same time. The blond girl then started to move around, but she couldn't get herself out of the sand.

"Oh, you jerks are lucky that I'm buried in the sand!"

"You just like saying buried in the sand, for some reason," said her older brother as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"I like saying nipah!" bellowed the blue haired girl with a smile.

Aryll then arched her eyebrows as she replied piercingly, "No crap, dunce!"

"Hey, don't yell at Rika like that!"

Then suddenly, the Blue Falcon drove up on the shore of the island. All of their eyes got really big as they watched the huge, blue machine slightly hover in the air.

Rika stood up on her feet as she asked in bewilderment, "Is that who I think it is?"

"It can't be!" said the warrior, also standing up on his feet.

"Could it really be him?" asked the girl who was buried in the sand, tears billowing up in her eyes.

The hatch of the Blue Falcon then opened up, and then Captain Falcon jumped from out of it, and he soared high in the sky. They all looked up at him and screamed with shock, "Holy cow! It's Captain Falcon!" After being in the air for seven seconds, the awesome Captain Falcon then landed on his feet, shaking the ground a bit. Rika fell over because of the small tremor that CF caused to happen.

The racer then saluted as he said, "Hey there, Toon Link. It has been quite a while."

The swordsman smiled and retorted back, "What's up, Captain Falcon! Yeah, I haven't been at the Brawl Stadium in a while. I've been busy lately, you know?"

"Don't worry, I understand," said the man, now looking at Rika. She had a nervous smile on her face when he looked at her. "So, is this the girl you're always talking about?" asked the bounty hunter, his signature smile on his face.

Link then walked over to his fallen friend and helped her up, still holding onto her hand as he stated, "She sure is. Captain Falcon, I'd like you to meet my most precious and best friend in the whole, wide world, and the love of my young life, Rika Furude."

"It's very nice to meet you, Rika Furude. Toon Link has told me lots about you," said Falcon.

She giggled and said back, "I hope they were good things."

"Of course they were good things," Link told her, folding his arms.

"Oh, Link, I'm only playing around," clarified his purple eyed friend, now placing her hand on her left cheek.

"Hey, Captain Falcon, save me!" cried Aryll, looking like she was about to cry.

The mighty Falcon wasted no time as he ran over toward the buried, young girl. He then jumped in the air and yelled, "FALCON PUNCH!" He then punched the ground, which caused her to rocket into the air; she started to scream when this happened. "FALCON JUMP!" shouted Captain Falcon as he launched himself into the heavens. The man then grabbed the girl and rocketed back down towards the ground, soon landing softly and putting her back on solid ground.

"There you go, little girl. You must be Toon Link's little sister, correct?" asked the man.

The pigtailed girl nodded her head and cheerfully replied back, "Yeah, I am! My name is Aryll, and I'm your biggest fan, Captain Falcon! You're so cool! And you're way better than that perverted punk Duke Nukem!"

Link and Rika started to say many things at the same time as they agreed with Aryll. The bounty hunter just smiled as he received words of praise.

"Thank you for all of your compliments, my friends, but now I think it's time that all of you experience how it's like to ride inside of the Blue Falcon." None of them could believe what they just heard. Did he really mean what he just said?

"You mean… we can really ride in the LEGENDARY BLUE FALCON!" asked Link.

Captain Falcon then saluted as he shouted, "YES! COME ON!" He then started to run towards his machine; the others running along with him. "FALCON EXTEND!" roared CF, his machine becoming larger in size after he said those words. He then snapped his fingers, which made the hatch of the Blue Falcon open up. After that, they all jumped inside and put on their seat belts, all except Aryll.

"Seatbelts are for losers!" proclaimed the young, blond girl.

Captain Falcon then turned his head and looked at her, later saying to her, "Put on the seatbelt."

"Okay." She then put it on.

They then drove off, now hitting F-Zero speeds! And they all had a good time. After everything was over, Captain Awesome Falcon then took them back over to Outset Island. He then left the island and drove off into the sea; Link, Rika and Aryll all waving at the man as he zoomed away.

**This may have seemed rushed, but who cares, right? I hope you enjoyed this! This mini-collection is basically complete, but if I do feel like adding more to it, then I will. Simple as that ^_^.**


	13. Rika's Upset

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Thirteen – Rika's upset)**

Just recently, Windfall Island has gotten their hands on exclusive technology, such as laptops, iPods, washing machines and other things. Soon as the villagers of Outset Island heard about the news, a certain group decided to travel over to the humble island to purchase some of these high-class goodies. Who was this group? It was none other than Link, Aryll and Rika. Since Link had a whole lot of rupees, he bought himself an iPod; he also bought his little sister a Nintendo 3DS and bought his girlfriend a blue laptop. They soon sailed back over to Outset Island.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I bought this thing. I mean, I don't even have a computer to download music for it," stated the warrior, his face now looking rather distressed.

Aryll then looked at him and replied, "Oh, stupid, big brother of mine, maybe that's why you should have bought a computer to go along with that then." Her voice couldn't have sounded anymore satirical even if she tried. Link just laughed as he put his hand behind his head.

"Ha-ha, stupid me, huh?" he said, trying his best to play off his embarrassment.

"Please, whatever you do, don't make me answer that," retorted his little sister in a huff.

Link then turned his attention toward Rika, and she was looking pretty darn happy at the moment. "Aw, somebody's happy," said the boy as he patted the blue haired girl on the head.

"I sure am. I can't wait to look me and my friends up on the Internet! And you, too, Link! Nipah!" exclaimed a very contented Rika.

The young boy just smiled at her, and then said, "Hey, tell me about all of the cool things that you've seen later, okay? I'm going to go show this device to grandma now. I'll see you later, Rika." And after saying that, he then walked away.

"Hey, you idiot!" shouted the blond girl. "You forgot to buy me a videogame to go along with this thing!" Aryll then started to chase after him; Rika soon heard punching noises and Link screaming afterwards. She was about to go after him, but she figured that he'd be alright. With happiness dwelling inside of her soul, she decided to hurry on home and explore the Internet on her new laptop.

Everything was going great at first as she looked things up, but after a while, she soon came across something called "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira OVA". Of course, the girl was inquisitive, so she clicked on the video, not knowing that she was about to see one of the most upsetting things that she has ever seen in her life! After the video was over, she just sat there in silence, feeling like she just saw Bigfoot and Santa Claus doing the disco jive with Glenn Beck in Gordon the Garden Gnome's backyard.

"What the heck was that?" she finally managed herself to say. She then spotted another video, and it was the second trailer to this new OVA series. "Oh, crap! You mean that there's another one of these?" Rika really didn't want to see this, but she forced herself to click on the video and watch it. This video was no worse than the other one, which was until she saw the picture of her at the end. Yep, the picture with her and Hanyuu hugging each other, naked, with yellow tape slightly covering themselves; she felt like she just saw a moose taking a diarrhea dump all over somebody's face as they rolled around in rainbow colored sprinkles. Yeah, she was THAT disgusted at this.

She soon slammed her laptop shut, and then screamed at the top of her small, cute lungs, "NOOOOOOO!" Rika then ran out of her house and over to Link's house, crying as she sprinted for her life. The girl then busted open the door, which hit grandma in the face and knocked her over; Rika didn't even realize that she just did that. She then ran up the stairs. The blond warrior was lying down on the floor in his room, for what reason I don't know, but quickly jumped up once he heard Rika's screams of horror.

He then started to hear rapid knocks at his door. Link ran over towards the door and hurriedly opened it up. The look on Rika's face made his heart stop. Her eyes looked red, tears relentlessly were following from out of her eyes, sniffles repetitively being heard from her nose; the poor girl looked like someone just died, or something. Words could not explain how worried he was feeling at the moment.

The upset girl then jumped at him, now tightly hugging him as she buried her face in his chest; Link's tunic quickly started to become damp because of her tears. Since he didn't really know what was going on or what the heck to even do, he soon embraced her with his arms. He felt her slender body shaking in his arms, which made him hold onto her in a much firmer manner.

"Rika, what on earth is wrong? What happened?"

"Oh, Link! It's horrible!"

"Is it about the laptop that I bought you?"

She didn't exactly say "yes", but she did nod her head up and down, and he felt that.

"Oh, so it is about the laptop then. Okay, well, what did you see? What happened, Rika?" She moved her head away from the boy's chest and looked at him, tears still streaming down her face, her bottom lip shaking as she whimpered in the most cute, yet saddest way. Seeing her like this made him feel like he wanted to cry, too.

"Rika, please, you got to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I saw some new thing that my series is coming out with, Link, and it looked horrible!"

"What? How come? What could have been so bad to make you cry like this?" His voice was starting to sound a bit more serious now, but it also was cracking up a little, as if he was about to shed manly tears.

"They turned the series into an ecchi! It's all corrupt, perverted and wrong just like the others!"

Link really wasn't expecting to hear this. He felt so sorry for his poor friend. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rika! Come here, you!" The two just hugged each other again, but this time they both were crying now. Thanks to all of the noise and commotion, the swordsman's little sister stormed out of her room and over to them. Aryll saw what was going on, but she didn't quite understand it. Her left eyebrow was raised up as she kept looking at them both.

"Hey, what the heck's going on here?" she asked them with her hands on her sides.

"Oh, Aryll!" cried Rika, now hugging her while wailing.

"What the heck! Hey, get off of me!" shouted the pigtailed girl, now struggling to break free from Rika's strong grip. She soon let go of her and started to rub her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry, Aryll, I am just so sad right now!" wailed Rika.

"And just what are you upset about anyway?" asked the blond girl.

"She's upset about some new thing that her creators are making, or something. This time, they turned Higurashi into an ecchi based show. But as you may already know, most fans of the show see nothing wrong with this sudden change and instead welcome it with open arms. I, for one, find this change rather stupid and disappointing, because most shows from Japan seem to have an underwear, bosom and butt fetish, which I find pretty embarrassing.

Sure, everything is flawed, and we all do have our own opinions on things, but to me, there's a way of overdoing things like this, and I'd hate to see Higurashi do the same thing that many others have done already. High school of The Dead, for example, only cared about flaunting their bosoms, rear-ends and underwear. Don't women KNOW when they're being degraded? Apparently so, because after the research that I've been doing, most women are proud of being degraded and most of them are lesbians. Bottom line: It's stupid, it's dumb, it makes no sense, it's a piece of crap and gosh darn it I don't like it!"

Both of the girls just stared at Link after he finished his ranting, and he didn't quite know what to say at the moment. After a few seconds later, Aryll then said, "Well, duh, Link! They should already know that they're being degraded! I mean, they're voicing the stupid characters for cryin' out loud!"

The boy placed his hand on his chin as he replied back, "True, true indeed. But hey, all of us slip up, you know? Heck, even me. The thing that we all must do is KNOW our own faults and KNOW our own sins, and then that's when we run and stay with Jesus Christ. He is our Lord and savior, and it's thanks to him that we escape the wrath to come, not that any of us deserve to be saved from it."

"What, you thought none of us knew that already? Look, Rika, you can't do anything about this crap, so just get over it!" said Aryll with a mean tone of voice, which made Rika cry some more. Link then started to hug her again.

"Aryll, you're not helping her at all!" he yelled at her.

The girl with pigtails then scoffed and folded her arms, later replying, "Yeah, whatever."

Just then, a loud boom was heard, and that got everybody's attention.

"What was that?" asked the warrior's girlfriend, clinging onto his arm.

"I don't know, Rika, but we're about to find out." Link grabbed Rika's hand and started to run down the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" yelped his little sister, now running after them.

All three of them speedily ran down the stairs and out of the house; Grandma was still lying on the floor, but they didn't pay her any attention. She watched them run away, and then said, "Ho-ho-ho! Those children, they're so full of energy." Once they made it outside, they quickly noticed that somebody was lying on the ground, and it looked like a female. The trio then dashed over to the girl and stared at her. She was wearing a really short skirt, she had brown hair, and she was lying in the sand with her face on the ground. After about a few minutes of silence, Link decided to say something.

"Um, excuse me?"

The girl then jumped up on her feet, and she moved around as if she was in an over-animated anime scene. "G-Gomenasai!" she shouted with blushed cheeks, now holding down her skirt as she pointlessly breathed, sounding as if she was tired from running around a track. Link, Rika and Aryll all looked confused and disturbed as they continued to stare at the girl.

"W-Why are you all looking at me? Are my panties showing?"

"What?" said both Rika and Aryll in unison; both of their eyebrows now slanting.

The girl's skirt then blew up for no reason. The girl started to scream, but she didn't do anything about it. All she did was scream "Gomenasai". Link promptly covered his eyes with his hands, while both of the other girls began to look very mad.

Rika then slapped the girl in the face, which made her skirt stop going up in the air. After she did that, she then asked in a calm voice, "Who are you and what is your problem?"

The brunette then shook her head as she began to explain by saying, "My name is Balzack, and I don't have a problem! I'm just a girl!"

"Uh, what?" was the boy's response as he took his hands away from his eyes.

"Balzack?" said Aryll, voice sounding like it was about to burst out in laughter. "What kind of a STUPID, DUMB name is Balzack? What, do you have a balzack, Balzack?" She then started to laugh.

"Yes," answered the girl, which made Aryll stop laughing and back away from her.

"Okay then. That means that you're not a female," Link simply stated to her.

"Shut up! I, Balzack, am a girl!"

"Okay, that's great. Just tell us what you want, okay?" Rika told her, sounding and looking very distressed.

Balzack started to smile, and then she shouted, "I am here to live with Link!" She then started to blush and hold down her skirt. "I promise to be a good girl," she whispered, winking at the young boy. The three just stared at her, looking as if they just heard and saw the dumbest thing ever, which they pretty much did.

"It's people like you that make this world even more stupid," laughed Link, not even taking this seriously anymore. "By the way, you're NOT living at my house. Aryll, would you please take care of this poor, lost soul?" The young, blond girl then hopped on Balzack and started to beat the crap out of her. "Come on, Rika; let's throw you a party on Nimbus Land. I'll bring Alice the Great there, too!"

"Oh, that sounds great, Link! I feel better already!" shouted Rika. The two then ran off together. Aryll walked over to the shoreline, dragging Balzack with her, and then threw the beaten-up, perverted slut into the water.

"Sorry, you loser, but I got a party to go to." After saying that, she then ran after her older brother and his girlfriend. "Wait up, you idiots!"

**There you go! I hope you liked it! If you didn't, then I'm sorry ^_^.**


	14. The Failed Go Kart

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Fourteen – The Failed Go Kart)**

It was the fourteenth day of October, and boy was it a cold and chilly day. Just recently, Toon Link has been playing a lot of Mario Kart games, and playing those games inspired him to make a vehicle of his own. For the last couple of hours now, Link was in the middle of building himself a Go Kart, though it looked rather horrible at the moment.

His little sister soon walked outside and into the backyard. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Aryll?" he asked her with a smile.

She then folded her arms and gave him a mean look. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not, I guess."

"Well, TOO BAD, because I'm answering anyway!"

"Isn't that just great," said the warrior in a sarcastic tone, now wiping the sweat away from his forehead with a rag.

"It looks like you're failing hard at trying to make a Go Kart. Man, I knew that you were going to try this at some point, considering the fact that you keep on playing those Mario Kart games. Speaking of that, Mario Kart Wii stinks on ice!"

Soon as she said that, the older brother looked at his younger sister with a shocked look. He looked like he just saw a Regenerator tap-dancing in a suit, or something of that kind of caliber. Link then stood up and asked her, "What did you just say?"

His attitude made Aryll smirk. "I said that Mario Kart Wii stinks on ice, got a problem with that?"

"It does not! Mario Kart Wii is ten times better than Double Dash, the 64 one, heck! It's even better than the original Super Nintendo game!" His voice sounded so serious it was scary, but he still managed to make her laugh.

"Calm down, Eddie Murphy! You must know that the game stinks like a big barrel of steaming hot squirrel turds since you're snapping at me like this!"

"Steaming hot squirrel what? And why the heck did you just call me Eddie freaking Murphy?"

The blonde girl simply ignored her brother as she started to walk away from him. "See you later, loser. I hope that thing you're making crash and burns." She uttered, and later started to laugh.

He watched his little sister walk away as he stood there, her steady laughs sounded very annoying to him. "I'll show her, I'll show EVERYBODY! This is going to be the greatest Go Kart ever created!"

Hours and hours later, the day was now coming to an end. Aryll was hanging around Rika at the moment, and they were playing with dolls.

"And after that, they both became husband and wife and lived happily ever after," sighed Rika as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, until the square headed punk cheats on her, and who knows? The wife might become some sort of a hooker behind the guy's hairy and disgusting back." Aryll spoke that in the most calm and plain way; Rika just stared at her. "What? It can happen, you know?"

"Well, yeah, I know, but that's so horrible! When you get married… you're supposed to be with that person forever and ever, nano desu."

"Oh, please! It never, ever goes that way! Can you believe that some slut actually ordered a prostitute for her husband? And not only that, but she also made the dumb whore take a horse laxative in order for her to take a dump on the guy! I wish I could say that I'm just making that up, but I'm not, sadly. That's a real story that I heard before."

"…" Rika was quiet, disturbed, and also felt very sickened about what she just heard. "Wow… that sounds like the average work of a typical reprobate mind, huh?" asked the girl with long, blue hair.

The pigtailed girl began to scratch her arm as she replied loudly, "It sounds like a bunch of hoidlish to me! I tell you, people these days!"

Rika then put her hands over her own mouth and gasped. "Aryll, you just said a bad word!"

"What, hoid-"

"YES!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of forgot about that. Oh well, at least I wasn't lying, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," replied an unhappy and bothered Rika.

"I guess we're done playing with my dollies now, so let's go check on how Link's doing," suggested the flaxen girl as she stood up; Rika stood up, too.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

The two then went in the backyard and discovered that he did indeed finish the Go Kart. It looked kind of good, but it still had a somewhat crappy design. "Hey, you guys came here just in time to see the show of a lifetime," he stated proudly with his hands on his sides.

"It still looks like a fat, stinking, sweltering pile of-"

"Mii~ it looks wonderful, Link!" yelped the girl with purple colored eyes.

"Hey, don't cut me off like that! It doesn't sound right!" whined the girl wearing the sunflower dress.

The green eyed swordsman then jumped inside of the Go Kart, put on his helmet, and then said heroically, "I hope you two brought an umbrella, because it's about to rain epic proportions of awesomeness!"

"LAME," alleged Aryll, now looking half-asleep.

"Go, go, Linkachu!" shouted Rika, clapping her hands with excitement.

Link then violently stomped on the gas pedal, and soon as he did that, the Go Kart blew up. It caused a nuclear explosion, but because of cartoon-like antics, nothing caught on fire and no one was seriously hurt; they all were burnt and crusty looking, though.

Link, Rika and Aryll then slowly began to frown, all three of them now shaking their heads in shame. After about a minute of that, they all then said at the same time, "What a piece of freaking crap."

**The End!**

**I was really bored and I felt like writing something stupid, so I wrote this. I hope you liked reading it! God bless ^_^.**


	15. Thanksgiving, You Say? Yeah, Right!

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Fifthteen – Thanksgiving, You Say? Yeah, Right!)**

November has never been this good for the people who lived on Outset Island. The trees were extra colorful, some were even bare already. That candy apple aroma filled the air. The weather seemed to be the right kind of cool, and the clouds always had that awesome silver look to them. What made today even better was the fact that today was Thanksgiving. Aw, Thanksgiving! A time when families all get together and have a huge and delicious feast; well, most of the time. It was six o'clock, almost going on seven, and Grandma has just finished making her Thanksgiving dinner for her and the kids; Rika was invited over, of course.

"Wow, you sure made a lot of food, Grandma!" The warrior sounded quite surprised as he declared those words.

"Ho, ho, ho. Your granny always knows what's best for her little ones."

"What? Did that even make any sense?" asked Aryll, her face looking confused.

Link looked at his little sister as he told her, "Don't start, Aryll. Grandma deserves much appreciation for all of the things that she has done for us."

"Yeah, says you! I just hope that this food tastes good!"

The boy then looked over at Rika. "You ready to eat, Rika?"

She turned her head and looked at him; the wide smile on her face looked so cute to him. "Oh, yes! I can't wait to dig into this stuff!" Link always loved to see her happy, and boy was she happy.

Grandma then put a napkin around her neck as she said, "Okay, children, it's time to say the prayer."

Aryll was now making a funny face, as if she was trying not to laugh, and Link noticed that. "How do you put that on if you don't have a neck, Gra-"

"Aryll, can you just shut up for once!" yelled the fair-haired boy, sheer anger in his voice.

She only raised an eyebrow at him and replied back calmly, "Chill out. I was just talking and kidding around, okay?" For some reason, he felt kind of bad for yelling at her like that. She also looked sort of upset, too, and that didn't help, either. After they all prayed the pray, it was now time to start eating!

"Nipah~ this food is going to taste so great, I just know it!" Rika happily squeaked.

"You bet!" said Link, sounding just as content as she did.

"Just shut up and eat," groused Aryll, looking and sounding very unenthusiastic. Little did they know that they were about to eat the worst tasting food to ever exist.

Link ate the macaroni and cheese, Rika ate some of the stuffing, and Aryll just bit into the turkey. Soon as they ate this food, they all quickly discovered how TERRIBLE it was! It tasted so bad, they couldn't believe it. They figured that this was what poison must taste like. Link forced himself to swallow the food, Rika's head fell onto the table, and Aryll just spitted it out of her mouth and onto the floor. Grandma was shocked at their reactions to her cooking.

"What's the matter?" asked the elderly woman. Her voice sounded worried, irate and happy all at once.

They all started to stare at her for a while, but soon started to look at the food again. Link then tried the cranberry sauce, Rika ate some of the cornbread, and Aryll ate the greens. Hoping and praying that the food would taste good this time, they all were quickly disappointed once their taste buds tasted this complete contagion that was actually considered as "food". They all then spitted out the food again, coughing afterwards. Grandma started to feel very, very mad now.

"Why the heck are you all acting like this food tastes bad?" asked Grandma. Hearing that made Link, Rika and Aryll feel pretty cross at the moment, and also pretty muddled because of Grandma's random attitude all of the sudden.

"Acting like it tastes bad? Why don't YOU try it and find out! What the heck did you do, stick everything down in your granny panties or something!" shouted the pigtailed girl.

"Um, Aryll is kind of right, Grandma. I'm not saying you did the underwear thing, but this food just tastes very… uh, not right," Link explained, trying his best not to throw up, his face a shade of green.

"Mii~ this does kind of taste venomous, sadly." Rika's once happy appearance was now looking depressed. "That's sad. I mean, I was expecting to have a great dinner with you all."

Aryll then folded her arms and loudly uttered, "Well, we all know who to blame, and that's bigheaded and wrinkly over there."

"We all have big heads!" Link pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not big AND wrinkly like hers," retorted his little sister; he face palmed at her comment.

The girl with blue hair then clapped her hands together and asked the two, "Hey, how about we have Thanksgiving dinner over at Cornflake's instead?"

"Sure! Whoever the dipping dots Cornflake is, though," Link said to her with a smile.

"So you children really don't like the food that I made?"

"Your food stinks!" Aryll then stood up and began to walk away. "Come on, I'm so freakin' hungry right now!" After saying that, she soon walked out of the house.

Link and Rika were about to just walk along with her, but they couldn't help but to feel the least bit sad for Grandma. They both then stood up and looked at her, not really knowing what to say at the moment.

The warrior started to look serious as he said to his grandmother, "Grandma, I promise I'll eat your food later on today, okay? Or maybe tomorrow, because I think I'm going to be full for the rest of the day."

Grandma then jumped up on her feet and clapped her hands together. After she did that, she then bent down a little and placed her hands on her knees, now shaking her head around in circles. The old woman then fell down on the ground because she quickly became dizzy from preforming her… uh, "dance".

"I still got it!" yelled Grandma, that stiff and creepy smile never leaving her face.

Link just shook his head as he spoke lowly, "I am so glad that Aryll was not here to see this." He then grabbed his girlfriend's hand and began to pull her as he spoke, "Let's go, Rika."

"Wait, is your grandma going to be alright, Link?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. She always does stuff like that."

The two then walked out of the house. The old lady then floated into the air and softly landed back on her feet, later saying with a deep, echoing and frightening tone of voice, "DON'T YOU BELIEVE IT."

**The End!**

**Believe me, folks, Thanksgiving at my house is never like this! Anyway, thanks for reading! And God Bless! ^_^.**


	16. Lingerie Football… Wait, Seriously?

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Sixteen – Lingerie Football… Wait, Seriously?)**

There were only a few more days left in November. December was just right around the corner, and things were looking pretty darn good for all of the residents of Outset Island. But sadly, today was going to turn out to be one of the most stupid and most embarrassing days ever for three certain young kids. Link, Rika and Aryll were all sitting around the house, bored with nothing to do today. Before they knew it, they all suddenly began to hear a whole lot of noise outside. It sounded like a bunch of grown women laughing and screaming, and that's because it was a bunch of grown women laughing and screaming… like idiots.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" asked Rika.

Link had an inquisitive expression on his face as he studied this noise that he was hearing. "Yeah, I do. What on earth is going on out there?"

"I have no idea," she answered back.

Aryll put her dolly down on the wooden floor and stood up on her feet. She then began to walk towards the front door; this made both Rika and Link stand up, too.

"Aryll, wait, it could be dangerous out there!" cautioned her older brother.

She stopped walking as she turned her head and looked at him. "Don't I have you to protect me from danger, big brother?" Link didn't expect such a response from her. He only nodded his head slowly as he stared at her. "Alright then, that means that I have nothing to worry about." She then continued her way toward the front door.

Rika also began to walk over to the door. "Come on, Link."

The swordsman quickly collected his sword and shield just in case if something bad was going on. "I'm right behind you guys," said the boy, running up behind them. Aryll soon opened up the door, and what they saw scarred them for life. They all saw a large troupe of women, all from different race groups, running around in their lingerie playing football. They were pulling on each other's panties, senselessly bending in each other's faces, and did other things that were completely disgusting and un-football like.

"What the heck is all of this?" Link spoke as he looked around with utter misperception, a look of complete antipathy and despondency veiling his face.

Rika and Aryll looked just as sick and upset as he did. "Oh, heck no!" voiced the young, blonde girl as she started walking over to the crowd of reprobate women; Link and Rika followed her. Within seconds, all three of them were now standing in the middle of all of this debauched chaos.

"What the heck is wrong with you all!" screamed the girl wearing the green dress, making them all stop.

"Yeah, I don't think you freaks are playing volley ball over here!" Aryll yelled while folding her arms.

"Hey, who are you guys?" asked one of the very sweaty women.

Link looked at her and retorted back, "Um, I believe that is our line. All of you people were causing so much noise! I'm surprised that no one else came out here yet. Anyway, would you mind telling us who you all are?"

One of the girls walked over to him and said, "We're just girls who are a part of the NLLF."

"And may I ask what that is exactly?" he then asked her with interest.

"National Lingerie League Football!" she screamed at him, trying to make the boy jump with fright, but failed to make him do so.

Her statement put a confused look on all of their faces. "Did you just say National Lingerie League Football?" asked Rika, not really believing what she just heard.

"Yeah, I did."

"I never heard of this crap before! And just what perverted loser came up with this bull malarkey, Hugh Hefner?" said Aryll, her face looking angrier as the time ticked on by.

"Who cares? Everyone LOVES this stuff, right girls?" articulated one of the sluts, which made all the other girls start bending as they all began to make these big chinned and disturbing faces.

"I'm guessing that is their creepy way of saying 'yes', right?" asked the boy with green eyes. The perspiring lady nodded her head, still making a constipated looking face as she glared at him.

"This 'sport' is so depraved and immoral! How could you all do such a thing?" Rika's eyes began to tear up as she spoke those words.

"Yeah," agreed the blonde girl. "Do any of you stank looking whores have even the slightest clue just how STUPID you all look right about now? All of you are literally making me want to puke!"

Link then walked over to Rika and gently put his arms around her, now embracing her with a loving and warm hug; she just cuddled up with him. "Uh, you people are making my friend here cry. I really don't know what your problems are, but please leave from our island and continue your stupid, sick game somewhere else, okay?"

All of the women started to get mad now. "Hey, just who do you think you're talking to, kid?"

"Um… I think I'm talking to a bunch of really senseless and whorish women who are sincerely humiliating themselves in a horribly bad way."

"But this is beautiful! There is nothing wrong with what we're doing!" shouted the slut.

"Ah, go wipe your butt with a porcupine, ya hoe! You all know that this is wrong!" bellowed Aryll.

"Shut up, you brat! We make the NFL look gay!" yelled one of the girls.

The feisty, pigtailed girl then kicked the lady in the stomach, which made the woman spit up a little as she held her stomach in pain. "You shut up, tramp! If anyone looks gay, it's all of you bulldaggers! This dumb sport is so embarrassing that it's nauseating! Just get the heck off our island!"

"But he's a young boy! He should LOVE looking at us! He should LOVE to ogle us! What, is he gay?" shrieked one of the girls in the group.

Rika then quickly let go of Link as she yelled at the lady quite vociferously, "Don't you dare call him that again, you stinking piece of-"

"Rika, let me handle this," he told her, cutting off her words. The boy walked over to the lady who said that to him, and then pronounced, "I am one hundred percent NOT gay, miss. In fact, this blue haired angel right here is the love of my life. I find it really stupid how someone **has** to be gay if they don't like looking at a bunch of women acting and looking like whores. Women these days can get away with ANYTHING! Whether it's being a pedophile or something else that is immoral! The world will just accept it and like it. But you know what? We don't accept it. In fact, we hate it."

He then pulled out his sword and pointed it at her stomach. "I swear, I will cut open your stomach and take your eggs and scramble them with some bacon if all of you don't leave. If you want to do this crap, then fine. If you think this stuff is natural and awesome, whoopee. If you all like being corrupt sluts so darn much, that is just fine and dandy with me! Just do it somewhere else! Am I clear or am I clear?"

Seeing that these were no ordinary children, the group of stupid women then started to walk away. Aryll then picked up a rock and threw it at one of the girls as she shouted at her, "I bet you soak your own Tampons in Vodka and shove it up your butt!"

"Okay, that's enough, little sister. They're leaving now."

"That sounded very gross," stated Rika, still looking pretty sad.

"Oh, sorry," uttered the flaxen girl, now walking back over to the house.

Link then walked over to Rika and lightly kissed her on the cheek. She gasped, looked at him, and then placed her hand on her cheek. Her face was now flushed a tint of pink. "What was that for?" she asked with a smile, sounding sort of nervous at the moment.

"To make you feel better, of course," he joyfully answered back with a smile on his face, as well.

"Aw, thanks, Link. I actually feel better already."

"Good! Now, let's go eat some cookies over at my place."

"Okay."

Link, Rika and Aryll then all ate some delicious sugar cookies, practically forgetting about the huge and stupid event that happened not so long ago.

**The End!**

**I'm sorry any of you people who are fans of that lingerie football stuff… but I personally think it's just awfully embarrassing and degrading to all of the women out there, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading! And may God bless you! ^_^.**


	17. Have A Merry Christmas!

**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series, Higurashi, or anything else! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Seventeen – Have A Merry Christmas!)**

The wintertime on Outset Island was quite harsh this time around, but that actually made all of the island people very cheerful since they never really had much snow around the wintertime. It would usually just lightly snow just once, and then it would stop. That's it. That was their winter for the season. But this time, this time was different. It was snow, snow everywhere, and they loved it. Today, it was the greatest day of the year, Christmas day! Who doesn't love Christmas? Well, some people don't, but forget about them. Link, his little sister, and his grandmother were all up and awake very early this morning today. They were downstairs, talking as they were exchanging Christmas gifts and whatnot.

"Here, this one is for you, Aryll."

Link handed his younger sister a wrapped up gift, smiling as he did so. She snatched it from out of his hands and stared at it for a while, violently shaking the box soon after.

"H-hey, don't do that!" he warned her, his face looking startled.

The insolent girl with pigtails then looked at him as she retorted back rather bluntly, "You really do stink at wrapping presents. You do know that, right?"

Link smiled, closed his eyes, and then happily spoke, "Yeah, I know. No need to remind me about it, okay?"

"Too late, I already did!" laughed his sister, making him feel annoyed already.

"Are you going to open up your gift or not?" Link asked her.

Aryll then started to tear open the present, gift wrapping now flying everywhere in the air. Some of it landed in Link's hair, but he just shook his head to get it off. Once she ripped off all of the wrapping, she soon discovered that it was a chemistry set, a very cutting-edge one at that. In all honesty, she was quite surprised at the gift. She thought it was going to be a box of boring, old cookies or something like that.

"Wow, this is that one brand-new chemistry set that I kept on hearing about! Holy cow! This must have cost a whole lot! Whoa, I can't even believe that I'm holding it right now with my very own hands!"

He never saw his little sister so happy before, so seeing her like this really put a smile on his face. He was glad that she liked his gift. "I know that you've been getting into chemistry and stuff like that lately, so I saved up my rupees in order to buy you this," Link explained.

"Thank you, big brother! You're the best!"

Though he knew that she was only acting and talking like this because of the fact that he bought her this high-tech science crap, her words still very much met a lot to him, and they were rare words indeed.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Hearing that made Link hop up in the air and run towards the door. "It must be the angel with azure colored hair," sighed the warrior with delight, opening up the door afterwards.

There stood Rika with presents in her hands, grinning as she voiced fairly loudly, "Merry Christmas to all! Nipah!"

"Aw, Merry Christmas to you-"

Aryll then pushed him on the ground as she yelled out, "Hey, you brought presents? Well, what are you doing just standing there like that! Come on in!"

"Don't mind if I do," said the girl, now walking inside of the house.

Moments later, they were all now sitting down on the floor together. They were all drinking eggnog, eating sugar cookies, wearing Christmas hats, opening up presents and just having a good time. After a while, everything was pretty much over already, considering the fact that all of the presents were pretty much all gone now.

"Thanks again for the new sword, Aryll. And thanks for the new train whistle, Rika."

"Yeah, you're welcome," mumbled his sister.

"Mii, you're welcome, Link," declared his girlfriend.

The young swordsman then scratched his head as he asked them both, "So… do you two like the gifts that I gave to you?"

"Oh, yes! I truly think that the hair accessories that you bought for me look really, really cute."

"Yeah, and this new chemistry set here totally rocks out loud!"

"Alright then, that makes me feel happy to hear!" uttered the blonde boy, smiling again. He then looked at his grandma. "Grandma, you haven't said a single thing all this morning. Is something wrong? You're kind of worrying me now."

The old lady then clapped her hands together, which made mistletoes start to dangle from the ceiling. The three of them looked up and noticed the mistletoes, and then they all looked at the elderly lady again. None of them really knew what to say at the moment. Link looked uneasy, Aryll rose up one of her eyebrows, and Rika just looked ill.

After about a minute later of staring, the fair-haired girl then yelled at the old woman, "Grandma, Miharu Rokujo is not coming over here yet, so just get over it!"

"How did she do that? And why are there so many mistletoes? Isn't one enough?" Rika was just full of questions at the moment, but you can't blame her.

"Grandma, what is the meaning of all this?" Link started to get serious now. He didn't like how everything went from happy to creepy.

"Kiss the girl, Link. Kiss the girl! RIGHT! NOW!" screamed the old lady, now gritting her teeth… even though she didn't have that much teeth anymore.

Once again, they only stared at her. Minutes later, Link then asked her, "Okay, let me get this straight. YOU want ME to kiss Rika right in front of you on purpose?"

The old woman then erratically ran up the stairs like an angry gorilla, the sound of a door being slammed was heard afterwards. It was silent for about five minutes after that happened.

"Yeeeahhh… Grandma is on crack just like I thought she was. Hey, let's go outside and throw snowballs at the people who are singing Christmas carols or something," suggested Aryll.

"Why not?" said Link.

"Um, okay?" murmured Rika.

They all then walked outside of the house, thinking about how grandma just ruined the whole day for them. Why, granny, WHY? *Screams tremendously long and annoyingly*.

**The End!**

**Yeah, this chapter was totally stupid, but whatever. Thanks for wasting your time reading this, though. Merry Christmas, everyone! Happy Birthday, Jesus! ^_^.**


End file.
